A Moonlit Hour
by Moonchild101713
Summary: Bella and Edward are married, and live together in the Cullens home. Edward goes on a hunting trip and Bella gets lost. Edward has to face the fact that the Votluri will be coming and he has to chage her. Rated T just in case. BEllaXEdward. Now on hold.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but the plot to this story. The amazing Stephanie Meyer owns the rest**

Thump. Ugh, why am I so clumsy!? I always seem to loose balance, especially when Edward isn't near me. Hm . . . I hope he is having a good time hunting anyway. I pushed myself away from the wet and disgusting ground, letting the leaves that had fallen onto my pants fall.

Here I was in the middle of the forest, waiting for the Cullens to come home from their hunting trip. The seven vampires I now lived with still had a thing against changing me into a vampire. I mean, I'm married to Edward now. I am technically a Cullen! Not in the awesome vampire way, but I am Edward's wife after all.

The forest was becoming darker, and the Cullen's would probably be home soon. I could hear the soft whooshing of the nearby creek, but as I walked it grew fainter. Why I was walking away from the house, I don't know. My mind took over my body and led me deep into the woods around the trees that seemed to be surrounding me.

Wind rushed quickly –sharply- across my face. I shuddered. Maybe I shouldn't have left my jacket at home. My nose started to freeze, and my fingers turned to ice.

I looked ahead and saw a small boulder to hide under. I let out a small gasp of joy, and went to run under it. "I knew I shouldn't have left home"

I glanced down at my watch and sighed. It was now pitch black outside, and it was in the middle of a down pour. It was two am. "Where is he?" I mumbled under my breath feeling stupid for coming out into the forest. I had gotten lost, on a walk around the house. How stupid am I?

As I took in the sound of the rain falling down on the boulder, I realized that even if Edward went out on a search for me, my scent would have washed away by now. "Shoot!" I mumbled under my breath.

Night was beginning to wash over me as I yawned. "Huh, Maybe I could just take a nap for a couple minutes" I said stretching and placing my head on my arm letting sleep take my place.

I woke in a start. My arm was wet and I realized so were my eyes. Red and puffy probably. I shook my head trying to shake off my depression.

I had my usual nightmare of Edward leaving me, and then going off to the Volturi. "Oh" I said looking around me and noticing that I was still out in the forest. The rain was slowing and birds were flying around once more.

"Bella!" a voice called from the distance

"Bella" This voice was frantic. "Alice have you seen her yet?"

"No" a small voice responded to the velvety one. "The last time I saw her was when she was under a boulder hiding"

They were out there looking for me. I tried calling back out to them, but my throat was sore, and I couldn't muster up enough energy to call after them. My legs were heavy and my eyes were drooping once more.

A hand suddenly appeared above my shelter and Emmett's head popped into sight upside down. "Oh here you are" He turned his head towards my left and screamed out towards the rest of them "SHE'S HERE!"

There was a small intake of breath come from above me and Edward was down at my side in a flash. He stared at my face for what seemed like hours. "Bella?"

I coughed and Edward frowned. "She's sick" He pulled a blanket out of the backpack he was carrying and wrapped it around my shoulders. "Oh Bella what happened?"

I shook my head and lifted my hand to my throat. Edward understood immediately, "She can't talk"

"We have to get her to Carlisle" was that Alice?

"Right" Edward picked me up carefully and held me close to his body. "Close your eyes" he said as we started running through the trees "It'll help"

I followed his instructions instinctively, letting all my fears slip away. Edward was with me now, and I was going to be safe in the house in a couple of minutes.

When I opened my eyes I was lying down on the couch in the Cullens living room. Edward was by my side and Alice was on the phone.

"Carlisle" she said speaking into the small silver phone in her hand "It's Bella"

Emmet came running down the steps and flung blankets at Edward. He laid them across my body and put a temperature in my mouth. "You look awful" he said his eyes gazing into mine.

I looked up into his eyes feeling my voice come back. "I feel awful"

Jasper and Esme entered the room and stared open mouthed at the scene in front of them. Jasper let out a small cough and Alice looked over at him in concern, but Esme ran over to my side in an instant. "Are you alright Bella?"

"What do you think!" Emmett said answering my question for me.

"Well" Esme said looking over at Edward with concerned eyes. "from what I see, you look _terrible"_

I was stunned by her remark. I knew I look bad, but not terrible. "Get me a mirror Emmett" my voice recoiled once more coming out in only a small raspy sound.

He brought over a small hand mirror and I almost laughed at my face. I really did look terrible. My eyes were red and puffy, but my nose was a deep shade of red knocking off the redness in my eyes. My skin was pale. Pale pale. Really pale. Paler then Edward.

"Oh my" I said hesitatingly handing the mirror back to Emmett. "I do look like a zombie"

"Well Bella" Alice said snapping the small phone shut "You won't for that much longer. Carlisle should be here any minute now"

Edward sighed in relief as she said that. "Thanks Alice"

"Bella?" Rosalie said from the top of the steps. "You look hideous! What happened?"

"What did happen?" Edwards caramel liquid eyes landed onto mine.

"I . . ." I hesitated feeling quite stupid "I took a walk around the house, and got lost"

"Lost!" Edward said in frustration. "More like you went around the house then was abducted by aliens and was nowhere to be found when we got home. AND, your scent was washed away from the rain!"

"Edward" Esme said scornfully "Don't be rude to your wife now! She is as sick as a dog!"

Edward taking in all of his reactions placed his fingertips on the bridge of his nose. When he looked up at my face, his exression had become somber. "Sorry Bella"

"It's okay Edward" I said my voice cracking in the right place "I _was_ being stupid"

At that moment lights flashed against the window and we all knew Carlisle was home.

**Hope you liked it! Please Review! **

**-moonchild101713**


	2. The Secrecy in the Corner

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but the plot to this story. The amazing Stephanie Meyer owns the rest**

I watched as Carlisle came over to me and took out the thermometer from my mouth. "One hundred and three" He said throwing it out in the nearby trash can.

"That's bad" Emmett said placing a pillow underneath my head.

"She'll need to stay here, and Edward, you'll need to go get some soup at the store. That might help her out a bit" Carlisle ordered

Edward looked down into my eyes, probably wondering if he should leave me here. "Go" I said my voice raspy.

"Stay quiet" He said letting my hand go and exiting the room.

That is when all the questions were fired at me so quickly. "Will you all just stop talking for a moment?" I asked when all of the vampires in the room randomly started asking me questions. They all stared at me for a moment before Carlisle gave me a pill to swallow and a glass of water.

"What is this for?" I asked him weakly

"To get you to fall asleep and rest while your body recovers"

"But I don't want to go to sleep" I replied lifting my head from the pillow but forcing it back down because of its weight.

"Well you need to or else" Carlisle said shoving a needle out of his pocket. "It is either the pill or the needle" he said holding the needle out so I could examine it more closely.

"Um" I said have scared of Carlisle at the moment "I think, I'll take the pill"

I swallowed the pill with some water and immediately my mind went blank and I drifted off into a different realm.

When I woke, I felt Edwards cold hand in mine. "Hm" I said as I turned my body over to the open room.

"Morning sleepy head" A velvety voice was in my ear.

"Edward" I said as I opened my eyes and turned my head to find his face.

Wait. What was that sound? Beep . . . beep . . . beep. The beeping sound sounded familiar, but where was it coming from. I turned my head upwards to find a heart monitor beeping away in time with y steady heart beat.

Carlisle came into the room looking as innocent as ever, while I shot him death glares. "Edward insisted"

My eyes were on Edward in an instant. He shot me that crooked smile that he knew I loved before turning away from me and walking over to Carlisle.

"Bella!" Alice said running from the top of the stairs in front of me. "How do you feel?" she asked looking wary.

"Fine" I said my voice coming back to its normal feel.

"That's good" she said walking over to Edward and Carlisle who were having what looked like a small argument.

They were talking in the corner at vampire speed, so I couldn't hear any of their conversation. Edward kept shooting me glances, and now Alice had joined him to. "Oh come on" I said tired of all the secrecy in the corner. "What are you guys talking about?"

Carlisle turned in my direction with a small innocent smile on his face. "I'm just discussing some things with them. It's not of real importance"

Of course it isn't. Obviously, for why would they keep sending me glances. "Okay" I said letting the disbelief in my voice trail on long after I had said the word.

Edward caught on my tone and shot me a look. One that was caring, and loving. Okay fine, so I guess Edward would tell me if it was that important, but for now that isn't the thing on his mind.

Alice came over to me and sat down near my feet. "Carlisle just told us you have a cold, so you can get out of bed if you'd like"

I sighed in relief. "at least I'm not sick" I said stretching my legs.

All of a sudden I felt my feet slip off the floor and a cold body press against mine. "You are not getting out of that bed until you are completely healed Bella"

"Edward put me down" I said looking up smirking at Edwards face

"No"

"Edward?" Rosalie's voice came from the top of the steps. "She won't get sick if you let her feet touch the floor"

"Too bad" He said holding me tighter.

"Edward" I said plainly causing him to look into my face. "Please set me down"

Bad choice. I looked up into his deep crimson eyes to only melt at his sight. My body relaxed and my limbs became useless. I shook my head to come back to reality only to stare him down. "Cheater" I said right before he set me down on my feet letting me walk around for the first time in twenty four hours.

"What?" he said incredulously

"you cheated" I started "by dazzling me"

He smiled that crooked smile in my direction before entwining his fingers in mine. "Come on" he said leading me through the room to the dinning room. "The human needs to eat"

I looked up at his face and watched as a smirk slid across his face, that led to the magnificent crooked smile I loved.

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I haven't had time to post this chapter, but I finally managed it this morning. Okay, well, thanks for reading. Please Review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	3. Snow Pants?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but the plot to this story. The amazing Stephanie Meyer owns the rest**

Edward watched me as I ate my breakfast and Jasper came bounding into the room. "How's it going?" He asked innocently as he grabbed the spoon of sugar I was about to poor into my tea, and shoved it back into the Jar.

"Alice says to go up stairs and to get changed" Jasper looked quickly over at Edward who frowned. "You too"

"Japser?" I said my voice was now clear and clean. "why does you wife always do these things to me?"

"I have no idea Bella"

"Great" I said sarcastically hopping down from the stool I was sitting on and walking up to Alice's room with Edward trailing behind me.

"Bella!" Alice screamed as I opened the door. "You out" she said looking at Edward who frowned, but obeyed anyway.

"What is this all about?" I asked Alice as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards her closet.

"We are going out"

"No we are not" I said looking over at her eyes warily

"Yes we are, and you don't have any say in the matter" Alice said reaching into her closet and pulling out five shirts before finding a nice brown one.

"I am not wearing that" I said looking at the magnificent brown shirt in front of me. "I could never pull that off"

Alice thrust the brown shirt at me and I sighed slipping into it. "Now will you tell me what we are doing?"

"Nope" she said letting her lips plop on the 'p'

"Fine. I'll just ask Edward if I can stay home. I still don't feel well" I said heading towards the door.

"Stop being so dramatic Bella. All we are doing is going to MAINE!" she said screeching as she said it.

"Oh nice" Why did Alice want to take me to a place full of snow?! It's the middle of December! There is going to be like eight feet of snow.

"Bella?" Alice asked as I stared incoherently out the window "Bella!" she said throwing a pair of blue jeans at my face. "Put these on and stop worrying"

I slipped on the jeans and was suddenly curious about our little outing. "How are we getting there exactly?"

"By car silly!"

"Yeah! That means I will be sitting in a car with perfectly perfect vampires for eight hours is it?" I said with a bit of rudeness in my voice.

"Wow" Alice said pulling on a sweater and handing me a bag full of clothes. "you sure can be grouchy when getting over a cold"

"Well that's what happens when you are a human. You get ill, then you feel like crud" I glared at Alice a bit jealous at the fact that Alice doesn't have to go through my pain. "Then you can be really irritable"

"Right" Alice said pulling me out of the door way and into the hallway where Edward caught up with us.

"Alice, this is a very bad idea" Edward said reluctantly opening the door to his Volvo as we reached his car.

"No it's not, and besides if we don't go now, we would have put everyone's hopes up for nothing" Alice said

I looked over at the rest of the Cullen family who had supposedly forgot about my strange wander into the forest earlier. They were all skipping around the parked cars, and humming show tunes. Emmett was actually pulling on a pair of snow pants. "Emmett" Rosalie said as she noticed Emmett's 'attempt' to put on snow pants. "What in the world are you doing? You know you wont need those to keep you warm. The snow wont even bother you"

"I know" Emmett said as he managed to slip the pants on to his body "I just don't want Bella to feel like an outcast"

Everyone looked at his inscrutably before I burst out laughing. "HA! I get it"

"What do you get?" Carlisle asked me as Esme nodded urging me to continue.

"I will be the only one wearing snow pants, so Emmett doesn't want me to feel stupid for being the only one wearing them"

Edward nodded his head before Alice lifted something large out of the back seat of the Volvo. "Who said we weren't wearing snow pants?" she said as a devilish look crossed her face.

**Voila! The third chapter! Sorry I didn't update earlier. Life's been crazy, and I was a bit preoccupied with my other story. So here it is. **

**The Maine portion popped into my head when the snow started to fall here. Maine always gets a lot of snow, so I thought the Cullens and Bella should get some to. Alright! Thanks for reading! Please Review! **


	4. Highway!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but the plot to this story. The amazing Stephenie Meyer owns the rest**

**Yeah! Chapter four! Alright so in this Chapter Alice's plan will come to action and Bella will have to sit crammed in Edward's Volvo, with five vampires. I know that there shouldn't really be enough room for them, but they all squeeze. Alright, to the chapter!**

**-Moonchild101713**

Bella's POV

I was crammed into the backseat of the Volvo between Alice and Emmett, while Rosalie and Jasper were sitting in the front of the car with Edward. Alice had packed me what seemed like five bags of chips for the car ride, and four bottles of water. I don't think I'll need them all, but I could always make a bet with Emmett or Alice so that they have to eat all of the chips.

"Uh" I moaned as Emmett shifted slightly and Alice burst out into a fit of giggles.

Edward had let Rosalie decide what CD they listened to in the car, so of course she chose something that I completely hated. The music was loud, louder then usual, and Alice's giggles and Emmett's screams weren't helping.

Edward had ear plugs in as Rosalie, as beautiful as her voice is, screamed her head off in tune with the music. My ears were dying and I felt like my brain was being pounded in my head.

"Uh" I moaned once more consequently causing Alice to cock her head to the side.

"You okay Bella?"

"UH!" I said a little louder

Edward took his ear plugs out of his ears and turned his head back to me in worry. "What's wrong Bella?"

"This!" I said looking around at Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice who were all screaming in tune with the song playing so loudly in the car.

"Oh sorry" Edward turned the dial to the sound off causing Rosalie to shout in protest.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" Rose said as she turned the music back on as backround music

"Too bad" Jasper said his eyes far away out the window

The car became very silent for a while when Alice thrust a bag of chips at me. "Time to feed the human!"

"No" I said glumly. "I'm not hungry yet"

"Bella you need to eat something" Edward said as my stomach grumbled.

God! Why does he always have to be right? "Fine" I said as I took the bag and ripped it open causing a cheeto to fly into Emmett's mouth which was wide open.

"EW! HUMAN FOOD! EW!" He screamed flicking the cheeto out of his mouth then running his fingers over his tongue trying to get the taste off of it.

"Emmett?" Edward said coolly

"What?" Emmett said in a whinny voice

"Carlisle and Esme think that you are acting like a whinny four year old"

"Well he is" I said like it was the most obvious think in the world.

Emmett glared out the window, and Alice grabbed the pillow from underneath her feet and stuck it behind my head. "Is this absolutely necessary?"

"No"

"Then why did you bring it?" I asked puzzled

"I have no idea" Alice replied

"Helpful" I said looking out the window past Emmett's head.

"OH MY CARLISLE!" I screeched

"Did you just see- " Emmett started

"Yes!"

"Why would he be?" Emmett asked me once more

"No idea?" I said turning to see if Esme caught the sight that had just appeared outside our window.

After thirty seconds of complete silence, Rosalie asked "Can some one please fill us all in?"

"No" Edward said jokingly. Rosalie punched his arm at his remark and Edward backfired. "No hitting the driver!"

"Rose" Emmett said causing her to turn her head in our direction. "There was just a man . . . ." He looked over at me "I can't explain it well. You do it"

"There was a man in a wheel chair driving up the highway" I said screeching on the last word

Suddenly the car burst into laughter. "Oh my . . ." Edward said as he snickered "Well did that raise your spirits Bella?"

"Yep!"

"Good, because we still have at least three hours left in the car ride" Jasper said annoyingly

"Well that's better then the three day car ride it would normally take" I said falling back into my seat and resting my head back down on the pillow behind me.

**Okay, there you go. The wheel chair thing actually did happen to me while I was going somewhere last week. It was funny. Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


	5. Moonlit Hour

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but the plot to this story. The amazing Stephenie Meyer owns the rest**

Bella's POV

We were now freezing our butts off in Maine . . . Hiking.

How the family got me to go Hiking? Know idea.

"Bella?" Edward asked me from across the way

"What do you want Edward?" I asked a little impatient at our sudden hiking trip.

"I just wanted to let you know that we are almost there"

"At the house?"

"Yes . . . and no"

"What do you mean?" My face was turning paler by the second

" Well we are going to the house . . . later. Right now, we are going to bring you to our hunting place. We just want to show you the surplus amount of deer that are in the area"

Oh. So because it is twilight. . . they are going to bring me to their hunting place?

"Why do you want to bring me now when its dark?" I said pointing to the moon glittering off the trees.

"It's a moon lit hour" Alice said walking over to me and hugging me gently.

"Hi Alice"

"Hi Bella" She paused looking at me tired face "How are you? I mean are you tired from the car ride?"

"what do you think?"

"Well it looks like you could fall asleep any minute now"

"I feel kind of lousy" I said walking over to Edward and grabbing his hand.

"I thought as much-" Alice said then quickly stiffened.

"God. NO!" Edward said turning to face Alice.

"They're here"

"Who?" I asked impatiently

"How long do we have?" Carlisle asked Edward looking from me to the trees ahead

"Three minutes" Alice responded scratching her head furiously

"WHO!"

Why aren't they telling me who is coming! Wait. Why is Edward looking nervous, and why do we only have three minutes? "No."

"They're really coming" Emmett asked.

"Yes" Edward said dully

"Then can't we just attack them?" Emmett obviously thought that this was the best plan ever

"NO!" Esme yelled

"Emmett if we do. . . We won't have enough time to save ourselves!" Rosalie was too scared for her own good and Jasper knew it.

"Rose calm down" Jasper ordered her

"All they want to know is if Bella is a vampire yet, and because she isn't we'll have to transform her now" Alice stated plainly

"No." I repeated unable to comprehend what they were saying

"So what do we do?" Jasper asked curiously

"We leave. Bella and Edward wait for them and Carlisle should stay too" Alice said

"Then while we are waiting" Carlisle started

"You'll have to change her?" Rose asked in disbelief

"Yes" Edward nodded

"No!" I yelled a bit more anxiously

"Bella?" Esme looked in my direction

"The Volturi are coming for me?"

"Yes" Carlisle said nodding his head sympathetically.

**Okay. Sorry for the extremely long wait. But I have had so much to do. Now this chapter is probably one of the last few chapters. I have a little bit of inspiration left for this story, and I think I'll get it in soon. Now, I might not get another one to you for a week or so. But I definitely will get it to you before the end of the month. Thanks for Reading! Please Review!**

**-Moonchild101713**


End file.
